


Sweet and Strange

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Rumple hopes he can make a deal with the family that has taken up residence in the Apprentice's Mansion, else his plans for their wedding anniversary won't work.





	

“Oh and somebody has moved into the Apprentice’s mansion.”

Rumple carefully put his half-eaten hamburger back on the plate and wiped his lips with a napkin. Belle was catching him up on the latest town gossip while they ate lunch at Granny’s. Usually he was very aware of the comings and goings in Storybrooke, but this was news to him, and not very welcome news at that.

“Any idea who they are?”

Belle’s shook her head and stole some of Rumple’s fries.

“Grumpy thinks it’s someone new. I guess we’ll meet them once they’ve settled in.”

Rumple hummed in agreement and turned the conversation on to other things. He was already making plans to meet the newcomers as soon as possible, but he couldn’t tell Belle that without spoiling his plans for the coming weekend.

 

He’d told Belle he’d be late home because he had a few repairs to check on, it wasn’t a lie he did have landlord errands to run. The townsfolk might use the monster of the week as an excuse to forget their rent, but they always remembered who to complain to about repairs. The only task that brought him to this side of the forest was the Apprentice’s Mansion. He slowed the car as the house came into sight; there had been a few changes since he’d last been here. The paint was faded and peeling, the railings looked rusty, and the windows were grimy. There was nothing in any of the recent Curses, or magical mishaps that would explain the rapid decay. He parked the car on the side of the road and walked cautiously toward the house. There was a tingle in the air that felt familiar, Rumple just couldn’t put his finger on where or when he’d felt it before.

The rusty front gates screamed as he pushed them open. By the time he’d climbed the front steps and rang the bell he was mostly certain as to who was visiting Storybrooke. The door opened with an ominous creak and Rumple had to crane his head back to see the face of the person who had opened it. He quickly conjured a calling card and handed it to the massive butler with a flourish.

“Rumplestiltskin, to see the lady of the house.”

The butler responded with a groan and ushered him inside.

 

Rumple stood with his hands behind his back admiring the changes in décor. He’d already had to snarl at the polar bear rug than snapped at his ankles, so he was refusing to turn his back on the suit of armour, just in case it got any ideas. An exuberantly cheerful voice made him turn on his heel.

“Rumple, old man!”

“Gomez!”

The two men shook hands like the old friends they were. Gomez released Rumple’s hand as Morticia glided to a halt by her husband’s side, a small smile playing on her blood red lips.

“Rumplestiltskin, it has been far too long.”

Rumple bow low and pressed a kiss to her offered hand.

“And yet the time has failed to dim your beauty, Morticia.”

Tish smiled warmly, the slightest hint of a blush coloured her high cheekbones.

“Come, take tea with us. We have so much to catch up on.”

“I actually came to make a deal with whoever had taken up residence here.”

Gomez removed his cigar from his mouth with a chuckle.

“Rumple, you know anything in our power to give is yours for the asking. No deals needed between old friends.”

Morticia took Rumple’s arm as she led him into one of the smaller parlours.

“Tell us exactly what you need, Rumple.”

 

Belle hadn’t expected much from their third wedding anniversary. She’d organized a little gift for Rumple, but she’d honestly expected to tuck Hope into bed and spend the evening cuddled in front of the fire. Instead Rumple had suggested they all go for a drive. He wouldn’t say where they were going, but once they got to the edge of town she had a pretty good idea, there was only one place of significance to them along this particular road. As the Apprentice’s Mansion came into view Belle wished they’d been able to get a babysitter for the night, but Ashley had refused to look after Hope again after the last time. As the caddy rolled to a stop in front of the house she looked up at the illuminated windows and remembered that someone had moved in.

“Rumple?”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.”

Belle reached for his wrist and stopped him climbing out of the car.

“Please tell me you didn’t bully anyone into a night at Granny’s.”

Her husband gave her a look of mock horror, complete with a dramatic hand clasped to his chest. His theatrics melted away in the face of her stern look.

“I did nothing of the sort. The family that are staying here are old friends.”

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, “Sorry, just wanted to be sure.”

“Tis no matter.”

Rumple helped Belle out of the car, and then lifted Hope from her car seat. Their daughter was eyeing the house with quiet interest. Rumple drew Belle close and said quietly to Hope.

“This is where Mummy and Daddy had their wedding dance. Since tonight is a special night I think we all need …”

Hope’s giggle and Rumple’s raised hand gave Belle just enough warning to prepare for the magic that washed over them all. She looked at Hope and smiled as she took in the details of their daughter’s gown; it was a practical outfit in blue and white. Belle bumped him with her shoulder.

“That looks familiar.”

He smiled shyly and with a nod of his head turned her attention to their own changed clothing. Belle let out a little giggle; he had dressed them in black and gold versions of the clothes they wore for their first dance. She step away from him and gave him a twirl.

“Perfection.”

He shifted Hope to his hip and offered her his free arm, together they walked up to the front door. Belle gasped a little as the door swung open to reveal another couple waiting for them.

“Greeting honoured friends.”

Belle gasped as she got her first look at Storybrooke’s newest visitors. Rumple gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and made the formal introductions. He’d barely finished speaking before Gomez stepped forward and took Belle’s hand in both of his.

“Never has a name been more fitting for you are beauty indeed,” he bowed and kissed her hand, “Rumple, however did you ensnare such a delightful lady?”

Rumple blushed slightly, “A long story.”

Morticia joined them and began cooing over Hope, who eyed the stranger thoughtfully before grinning at her.

“Such a darling babe, and a powerful one.”

Belle chuckled, “Yes she is, and uses her magic for mischief just like her father.”

Tish gave her a warm smile, “As it should be. Rumple told us of your anniversary, we’re organized a small party to celebrate.”

Gomez offered Tish his arm and the two of them led the way to the ballroom where Belle and Rumple had danced after their wedding. The doors opened as the Addams approached and Belle gasped as she saw what lay beyond. Rumple sighed and raised an eyebrow at Gomez who had turned back to grin at them around his cigar.

“I thought we were going to keep this small?”

“This is small; there wasn’t time to get the rest of the clan here.”

From the gathered crowd Henry slipped up to Rumple’s side and lifted his Auntie Hope into his arms.

“Hey Grandfather, Belle. This is going to be a great party.”

Tish clapped her hands and got the small band halted in its playing.

“Ladies and gentleman, our guests of honour have arrived. Rumplestiltskin and Belle!”

As one the crowd turned to look at Belle and Rumple. There were many people they recognized from town, Snow and Charming, Regina and Robin, Emma and Killian, as well as the dwarves, Archie, Ruby, and countless others. There were also faces that Belle didn’t know that she assumed must be part of the Addams family. Everyone wore expectant looks. Gomez leaned into Rumple.

“Ask your lady wife to dance, old man.”

Rumple smoothed his jacket and turned to Belle, he gave her a little wink before performing an elegant bow and saying clearly; “May I have this dance?”

Belle smiled coyly and dipped into a curtsy as she took his offered hand.

“It would be my pleasure.”

They took to the floor as the band began to play a familiar song. As they only had eyes for each other they didn’t notice the surprised looks on the faces of the Storybrooke guests, it had been a long time since anyone had seen Rumplestiltskin dance. Slowly other couples took to the floor and the party began again.

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart.”


End file.
